


[podfic] Skeins

by majoline



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Cover Art, Crack, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Implied kink, Knitting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: The ladies take up a hobby. Erik considers it a waste of time until they show him what they can do with a set of knitting needles.</p><p>Erik liked the whispering of metal against metal and the minute clicks that accompanied.</p><p>Just a touch of crackiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Skeins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elistaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skeins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252463) by [elistaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire). 



> recorded for elistaire's Day Four Snowflake wishlist :) and my Day Nine fill as well as the [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "Knitting / Sewing"

[Image Originally from Lisa Risager](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Blue_socks,_knitting_in_progress.jpg) [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/)  
This image is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.0 Generic License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/).

Format: mp3  
Length: 00:11:55  
Size: 9.6 MB  
[ Download the mp3 with the direct download link from the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013031201.zip)  
 


End file.
